Sarutobi Nakigara
Sarutobi Nakigara (亡骸 猿飛, Nakigara Sarutobi) is the current Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 and the Captain of the . As the Captain-Commander, Sarutobi is one of the current strongest in the . Sarutobi is feared by the name of Kijin (鬼神, Fierce God) for his outstanding performances in battle. Personality A tranquil, powerful and strong willed man; Sarutobi is revered for his calm disposition. A natural leader, Sarutobi doesn't break in any situation and hides his emotion behind a bored look. Despite this, he is truly spiritual man and wishes only for his comrades not to be hurt on his watch. He holds his fellow Captains in high hopes, quoting them as being "strong in their own ways". As shown during his younger days, he is quite wild in the battlefield, reaching ferocious levels after watching one of his fellow comrades being hurt. When others speak of Sarutobi, its usually in a positive manner, none of the Captains addressing him anything other than "Sarutobi-sama". He doesn't mind being casual sometimes, but in states of urgency he wishes only for the utmost respect by all. He finds humor in the fact that he is referred to as Kijin as he doesn't believe he is that fierce. Appearance A rather tall man, Sarutobi has solid brown eyes and long blonde hair worn in a ponytail. Sarutobi appears quite calm most of the time, his posture is evident of this. Sarutobi has shown to wear the standard uniform consisting of a white shitagi, a black kosode, a black hakama, a white hakama-himo, white tabi, and waraji. Over this, Sarutobi wears a black haori with the First Division's insignia etched on the back inside of a rhombus. Sarutobi is rather sophisticated looking, wearing a pair of glasses most of the time. Abilities *'Immeasurable Spiritual Pressure': As the Captain-Commander, Sarutobi retains monstrous amounts of that he can control with ease. Sarutobi has shown to be quite calm, therefore hasn't shown to release his spiritual power at full force. Sarutobi proved his spiritual pressure's power by showing off a portion to the Lieutenants of the Gotei. The effect of this "example" was able to bring each of the Lieutenants to their knees in shock and awe. Sarutobi has shown to lower the temperature of rooms he walks into, due to his spiritual power being devilishly ominous and cold. *'Kidō Master': Shown to be quite fluid in all forms of Kidō, Sarutobi often relies on use of this over use of his Zanpakutō or his own fists. Shown to harmonize multiple spells at once, Sarutobi has shown to favor Hadō #63. . With a fluid motion, Sarutobi was able to wipe out a Gillian-class Hollow with a single blow from Raikōhō. Sarutobi use of Kidō knowledge is quite large, creating several of his own Forbidden-class spells over the years. **'Agari' (上がり, ascent): Gathering spiritual pressure around him, Sarutobi can use this Forbidden-class spell to choke his targets from a distance. Shown to use this with a glance of an eye, Agari is capable of lifting the target off the floor. Sending a pulse of spiritual power back through the "choke hold" will negate the effect of Agari. *'Hohō Master': Another attribute to being Captain-Commander, Sarutobi is incredibly skilled with the Shinigami skill of agility. Utilizing Shunpō to an ingenious degree, no current Captain can keep up with Sarutobi. Zanpakutō Yūwaku (誘惑, Temptation) is the name of Sarutobi's Zanpakutō. When sealed, Yūwaku has shown to take the form of a daitō with a rectangular tsuba with a red colored hilt. :Sealed Ability: When sealed, Yūwaku has shown to have the ability to absorb and deflect incoming Kidō. *' ': Not yet Revealed *' ': Not yet Revealed Trivia